Like Grains of Sands
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Kurousa Hime present**

**Like Grains of Sands**

**Trailer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Stop pretending to be kind…**_**"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**About Best Friends**

"Ck, merepotkan mempunyai sahabat sepertimu, Dobe."

"Sudah 8 tahun kita bersahabat, Teme!"

"Aku tidak menyesal kaulah sahabat terbaikku."

"… Sahabat… Kita tak akan melebihi dari itu."

"Mereka dua orang yang tak terpisahkan…"

"Boleh aku menjadi bagian dari kalian?"

"Tidak!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When New Girl Come**

"Halo! Namaku **Haruno Sakura**! Salam kenal!"

"Hn, **Uchiha Sasuke** dan ini **Uzumaki Naruto**."

"Sakura-_chan_, _yorushiku ne_!"

"Ne, rambut Saskey 'imut', ya?"

"Rambutmu justru lebih 'imut', Sakura-_chan_! Seperti gulali!"

"Hahaha… Bukankah kau yang 'imut', Dobe?"

"Saskey… Pantat ayam… Kipas… Pangeran jutek…"

"**Don't annoy me, Haruno!**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love is Suck**

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-kun!"

**CUP!**

"Tch, menjauh dariku gulali! Aku tidak menyukaimu"

"Kau… Tidak menyukai perempuan?"

"Hei, Teme…"

"Hn?"  
>"Aku… Aku… menyukai Sakura-<em>chan<em>..."

**DEG!**

"Kau bercanda."

"Jadi, kau **Homo**, heh?"

"Diam kau, **Hyuuga Neji**!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Conflict**

"Sasuke… Aku tidak percaya. Ulangi lagi!"

"… Aku… Mencintaimu, Naruto!"

**HIKS… HIKS… HIKS…**

"Kau hanya mempermainkanku, Sasuke!"

"Kenapa kau mencintai **Dia**?"

"… Maaf, Sakura. Aku memang _**GAY**_…"

"Aku bimbang… Neji, siapa yang kucintai?"

"Haruno Sakura… Atau… Uchiha Sasuke?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated M for Mature**

"Tatap mataku, Naruto. Kita akan 'melakukan'nya!"

"Sash… Akh! _Itai_! "

"Naru… Toh… Angh~"

"Bisakah bersikap _gentle _'melakukan'nya, Teme? Aku kesaskitan!"

"… Kau imut sekali!"

"Kalian 'melakukan'nya?"

"Maaf Sakura aku tidak bisa menolak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

"… Maaf, aku memilih Sakura."

"Kau pengecut, Dobe!"

**BUAGH!**

"Hentikan! Aku mencintai Naruto! Mengertilah Sasuke!"

"… Entah. Hatiku hampa."

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke… **DULU**."

"Kita tetap bersahabat!"

"Ya, selamanya kita bersahabat."

"**ROMANSA MASA MUDA! **Hahaha…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Actors**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Hyuuga Neji**

**And many more**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Coming soon**

**Like Grains of Sands**

**Don't miss it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiration**

**Like Grains of Sands (**_**Nagisa no Shindobaddo – **__**渚のシンドバッド**_**)**

Ryōsuke **Hashiguchi **

**Eternal Summer © **_**Cheng-Ping Hsu**_

**Thank you**

Author Note:

Ya ampun! -_-

Lagi-lagi saya membuat Trailer dan kapan jadinya multific yang lainnya? (ah, sabodo ga ada yang nanyain ini :p)

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari cerita di atas dan **JUJUR** saya belom nonton filmnya sama sekali soalnya tahun jabot semua dan saya hanya mengarang-arang bagaimana jadinya fic yang saya buat berdasarkan review dari kedua film di atas.

Dan yah, ini bukan hanya yaoi saja, tetapi ada juga straightnya dan saya berjanji fic ini bukan hanya sekedar berisi romance. Saya juga ingin cerita ini tentang kejadian pubertas yang dialami oleh saya juga berdasarkan pengalaman teman saya yang lesbiola dan maho.

Sebelumnya saya sarankan untuk melihat review dari kedua film tersebut dulu ya, agar bisa memahami bagaimana trailer yang saya buat ini dimengerti dan mungkin terdapat perbedaan.

Menurut kalian bagaimana? **LANJUT **atau **HAPUS**?


	2. Our Friendship

**Kurousa Hime Present**

* * *

><p><strong>Like Grains of Sands<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Inspiration**

**Like Grains of Sands (**_**Nagisa no Shindobaddo – **__**渚のシンドバッド**_**)**

Ryōsuke **Hashiguchi **

**Eternal Summer © **_**Cheng-Ping Hsu**_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for latest update<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Our Friendship<strong>_

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai keramaian. Itu bukan suatu rahasia lagi. Karena membenci keramaianlah ia lebih suka menyendiri dan menjauh dari kerumunan. Ia sangat tidak menyukai kalau ada orang-orang yang mendekatinya atau bahkan mengajaknya berbicara.<p>

Seperti saat ini, dia tengah terbaring di salah satu belakang gedung sekolah. Dimana terhampar rerumputan tidak lebat dengan dirindangi oleh sebuah pohon _ek _tua yang selalu membuatnya aman terhindar dari sengatan sang raja matahari ketika Ia tengah berbaring melakukan rutinitas tidur siangnya.

Semilir desau angin siang hari yang emmbawa angin panas berubah menjadi sejuk tatkala pohon _ek _tua tersebut melambai-lambaikan sebarisan dedaunan yang menghijau. Emmebri rasa nyaman bagi sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Dengan kedua tangan di belakang menjadi sebuah bantalan untuk kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut _raven_. Poninya yang menjuntai panjang melewati rahang kerasnya hingga dagu tersebut menari terbawa hembusan angin menggelitik wajah datar nan kaku miliknya.

Kedua matanya terpejam erat seperti enggan menampilkan kedua manik sehitam malam kelam. Bibirnya yang jarang tersenyum berbuah tipis berwarna merah muda pucat agak terbuka sedikit. Hidungnya yang mancung menghirup teratur oksigen yang akan dialirkannya melewati sirkulasi udara dalam tubuh. Bulu matanya tidaklah terlalu lentik dan wajah sempurna milik Uchiha Sasuke itu selalu saja membuat gadis-gadis berteriak tak jelas dalam pikirannya.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pangeran sekolah Konoha _Senior High School_ yang terkenal akan ketampanannya dan tetek bengek sebagian Klan Uchiha yang terkenal maha termahsyur tersebut.

Samar-samar terdengar seruan dari lapangan sekolah yang letanknya tidak terlalu jauh dari mana dia berada. Seruan seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya cukup Ia kenal baik sangat mengganggu tidur siangnya kala itu. Tapi, dia tetap enggan membuka kedua matanya dan masih menghayati tidur ayam siangnya.

Tak dirasa suara teriakan tidak terdengar kembali, kini malah alam bawah sadarnya yang menari. Menariknya menuju kejadian saat dia masih di Sekolah Dasar dahulu.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah tahu mengapa anak itu selalu menyendiri. Ia tidak pernah tahu mengapa anak itu selalu berusaha menjaga jarak dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia juga tidak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan anak itu. Ia hanya tahu kalau salah satu teman sekelasnya tersebut selalu bersikap seperti itu.

Naruto tidak pernah mengerti dengan sikap seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Seperti sekarang misalnya. Saat anak-anak lain terlihat senang ketika mereka akan bermain _dodge ball_, Sasuke tidak terlihat senang sama sekali. Ia hanya menampakkan ekspresi datar yang sama di wajahnya. Di saat semua anak berkumpul membentuk sebuah kelompok dan bermain, Sasuke lebih suka menjauh dari mereka dan hanya akan menghilang tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu kemana dia pergi.

Bukanlah lebih baik kalau bermain bersama daripada sendirian? Begitulah yang Naruto pikirkan saat itu kala Ia masih Sekolah Dasar.

"Hei, Sasuke!" seru Naruto ketika Ia tengah mendapati bocah Uchiha kecil itu sedang membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal di bangku taman sekolah mereka.

Sasuke tidak meresponnya segera, dia malah makin asik membaca untaian-untaian huruf kanji yang saat itu tengah sulit dibaca oleh anak berumur 10 tahun. Karena tidak mendapat respon dari Sasuke, Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi terus memanggil nama Sasuke hingga Sasuke mendelik dari bukunya menuju manik Naruto yang secerah langit musim panas.

"Kau sedang baca apa?" tanya Naruto mencoba berbasa-basi. Jarinya menggaruk pipinya yang terdapat tanda lahir berupa kumis kucing. Mata Naruto menyipit ketika melakukan hal tersebut.

Sasuke hanya menyodorkan bukunya ke hadapan naruto lebih mendekat bertujuan agar naruto membaca sampul tersebut. Tetapi, reaksi dari Naruto dia hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memiringkan kepalanya menuju arah kiri―dia tidak mengerti apa tulisan yang berada di sampul tersebut.

"_Baka_." Gumam Sasuke namun tampaknya itu tidak didengar oleh Naruto.

"Hei, daripada membaca buku yang… um… sepertinya sulit itu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain _dodge ball_?" tawar Naruto. Jempolnya menunjuk ke belakang pada barisan dimana teman-teman sekelas mereka tengah bermain saling melempar bola.

Sasuke mendengus; mengabaikan begitu saja anak laki-laki di depannya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk bermain dengan sekumpulan anak-anak kelasnya yang dia anggap sebagai kekanak-kanakan dan dia menghindar dari mereka yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Kalau kau diam, berarti kau mau kuajak bermain!" seru Naruto riang. Dengan segera dia menarik tangan sasuke menuju ke lapangan tanpa ada penolakan dari Sasuke. Tentu saja tidak ada penolakan. Karena saat sedang ditarik oleh Naruto, Sasuke sangat terkejut bahkan sampai bengong.

Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke bermain deegan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Menyingkir dariku, _Dobe_," desisnya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Ia bisa melihat kalau wajah bocah di sampingnya itu perlahan berubah menjadi merah padam.

"_Teme!"_

Itulah yang selalu mereka sebut sebagai panggilan saying ala Uzumaki Naruto dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Duo bocah anak kelas 6 sekolah dasar yang selalu saja rebut-ribut di lorong koridor sekolah.

Entah itu saat pagi hari, ataupun saat siang hari ketika mereka menuju ke kantin atau setelah mereka pulang dari kantin, ataupun saat pulang sekolah. Yah, mereka selalu saja berteriak-teriak mengucapkan 'panggilan manis' dari keduanya.

Biasanya mereka selalu ribut mengenai pelajaran ataupun _game _yang tengah popular di kalangan anak sekolah dasar. Namun kali ini keributan terjadi karena Naruto sang bocah berambut pirang jabrik mirip duren melihat kertas yang nantinya akan menjadi pilihan sekolah lanjutan dimana Sasuke yang memilihnya.

Dan ternyata mereka berdua akan melanjutkan sekolah yang sama kembali. Setelah apa yang dialami oleh duo berisik terkenal se-Konoha _Elementary School_ yang sudah dua tahun sekelas, kini mereka akan bersam-sama kembali di Konoha _Junior High School _yang merupakan satu yayasan Konoha _Village_.

Biang keributan terjadi dengan Naruto yang melihat isi formulir lanjutan sekolah Sasuke dan kemudian berteriak nyaring tepat di telinga Sasuke. Sontak saja ini membuat sang Uchiha bungsu itu geram dan mulai adu mulut yang menjadi rutinitas mereka.

.

.

.

"_Teme~"_

Sasuke mendengus ketika mendengar seseorang berlari ke arahnya saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di peron sekolah saat Ia tengah mengganti sepatunya. Ia yang sudah hapal apa yang akan dilakukan bocah pirang yang sedang berlari ke arahnya hanya diam saja. Seperti tiga tahun sebelumnya,Iia akan mendapati Naruto menghampirinya ketika ia tiba di sekolah dan kemudian tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Jangan menggangguku, _Dobe_."

Ia melihat bocah pirang itu merenggut. Namun ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Sambil menghiraukan seruan anak perempuan yang menyebut namanya dan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat kepalanya seakan mau pecah, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku di tempatnya dengan kedua pipi yang digembungkan.

"_Teme~_ tunggu aku!"

Sasuke mengerang dalam hati. Mengapa bocah pirang itu sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan Ia sendiri barang sekejap pun? Bukankah sudah puas Naruto selalu bersamanya selama lima tahun terakhir ini? Tapi mengapa ia masih keras kepala sama seperti saat masih kecil dahulu?

Sasuke tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Tapi, mau tidak mau dia akui juga keberadaan bocah rubah tersebut yang selalu mampir di dalam pikirannya. Kebersamaannya dengan Naruto selama lima tahun terakhir ini seperti barang sekejap saja. Tak terasa lamanya mereka tumbuh bersama dari yang sebelumnya hanyalah seorang bocah ingusan kini tengah bertumbuh beranjak remaja.

Bahkan mereka sudah berada di kelas akhir masa SMP mereka.

Ada kalanya saat ketenangan Sasuke tanpa kehadiran Naruto ternyata membuat perasaanya menjadi gamang atau tidak menentu. Pasti saja ada perasaan was-was dan rindu hanya karena keberadaan naruto tidak berada di sampingnya.

Ya, itulah namanya sebuah persahabatan yang tanpa diketahui keberadaannya oleh Sasuke yang muncul dalam hatinya.

Namun, ada kalanya juga kehadiran Naruto yang terkenal berisik itu membuat hatinya sebal seperti saat Naruto selalu mengekorinya diluar jadwal sekolah sekalipun, hingga membuat Sasuke berkata…

"Dengar, _Usuratonkachi_. Jangan pernah mengangguku atau aku tidak akan segan-segan menutup mulutmu dengan kain pel," desis Sasuke yang kemudian segera meninggalkan si Pirang di tengah jalan.

Ya, kejadian itu selalu saja terjadi namun selang sepuluh menit kemudian Naruto akan menyusul Sasuke kembali dan mereka akan berjalan bersama dengan serentetan cacian yang mengundang senyuman lucu dari pejalan kaki.

.

.

.

"Hei, bangun _Teme_!" seru seseorang yang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke mengeram perlahan. Acara tidur siangnya terganggu karena badannya diguncangkan dan diteriaki oleh orang yang paling menyebalkan baginya.

"Berisik kau, _Dobe_!" geram Sasuke. Akhirnya dia membuka matanya dan langsung menatap tajam sosok yang membangunkannya dengan tatapan tajam hingga sang pembangun tersebut mundur ke belakang selangkah.

"Hei, hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu, _bro_." Naruto seperti mendorong angin ketika keduan tangannya dia dorong ke depan dengan pelan. "Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi."

"Hn." Dengus Sasuke. Dia memakai _trademark_ kebanggaan miliknya. Badannya yang semula berbaring kini berdiri tegap dan dia tengah membersihkan rumput-rumput yang emnempel ketat di kemeja seragam sekolahnya.

Naruto dengan posisi berjinjit jongkok menatap Sasuke dengan menyipitkan matanya yang hanya terlihat segaris. Sasuke yang sadar tengah diperhatikan menaikan alisnya.

"Kau semakin tinggi saja, _Teme_." Naruto pun ikut bangkit berdiri dan mensejajarkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Berniat mengukur tinggi badan dirinya dengan Sasuke. "Sial!" umpat Naruto.

Sasuke semakin mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti mengapa sahabat―yang belum sepenuhnya diakui olehnya―tersebut mengumpat. "Hn?"

"Kau lebih tinggi dariku! Padahal kau jarang sekali berolahraga!" Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke mendengus, "Sudah pasti. Aku lebih unggul darimu, _Dobe_!"

"Hei, itu tidak benar!" Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang sudah beranjak berjalan lebih dulu dengan langkah panjang-panjang. "Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan lebih tinggi dua minggu lagi!" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat meninju langit.

"Huh, percuma." Ejek Sasuke kemudian.

"Heh, kita lihat saja nanti saat pengukuran badan dua minggu lagi!"

Dan Sasuke menanggapi semangat Naruto dengan menggeleng-geleng lelah dan berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah semangat.

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap bosan ke sekitarnya. Menyadari kalau saat ini tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, anak laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah luar jendela kelasnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan keributan yang biasa terjadi di kelas tersebut ketika _sensei_ yang seharusnya mengajar belum menampakkan diri di ruangan tersebut.

Ia sangat membenci di saat-saat seperti ini. Terutama ketika anak-anak perempuan penghuni kelas tersebut tidak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang ke arahnya sambil sesekali berbisik-bisik entah-apa. Ia tidak pernah mengerti dimana menyenangkannya kegiatan yang mereka lakukan itu. Yang ada hanyalah membuat dirinya membenci mereka.

Ya, Sasuke tidak menyukai ketika ada orang yang terus menerus mengamati dirinya seolah-olah ia adalah sebuah benda yang dipajang di etalase toko.

Sambil mendecak pelan, Sasuke menyibukkan diri dengan memandangi langit cerah di luar sana. Melihat langit biru tersebut mengingatkannya dengan berbagai hal yang sudah dilakukannya selama enak tahun bersama sang sahabat yang mempunyai iris serupa langit biru.

"Kau tahu _Teme_ aka nada anak baru di kelas kita!" dan lagi pagi itu Naruto bercuap di mejanya yang sialnya meja Sasuke ada berada di belakang meja Naruto dan lebih sialnya lagi mereka sudah sekelas sejak enam tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan Naruto dan tidak berniat mendengar uacapan-ucapan Naruto selanjutnya yang ditimpali oleh sang ketua kelas yang selalu tertidur dan teman gendutnya yang tengah memakan keripik singkong.

Naruto yang menyadari Sasuke tidak mendengar ceritanya, cemberut. Lalu dia menjitak kepala bermodel seperti buntut ayam milik Sasuke yang kemudia Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya dengan kesal lalu membalas jitakan Naruto. Dan _voila _terjadilah adegan berantem 'ringan' kebiasaan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sang ketua kelas tidak berniat menghentikannya begitu pula dengan temannya yang berbadan lebih subur malah sibuk menonton mereka.

"Persahabatan yang aneh."

Tiba-tiba saja pintu masuk kelas digeser dengan kasar menampilkan sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang pucat yang melawan gravitasi juga dengan masker mulut yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Di belakangnya ada seorang gadis yang mengekorinya dnegan tertunduk.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang tengah bertengkar 'ringan' kini menghentikan aksinya dengan segera dan duuk tenang di bangku masing-masing begitu juga dengan dua orang yang berada dekat dengan meja mereka sudah duduk di abngku masing-masing.

Iktu adalah _sensei_ mereka. Ya, _sensei _yang selalu saja datang terlambang dengan alasan yang aneh seprti ini, "maaf anak-anak aku terlambat. Tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan."

Dan sudah pasti reaksi anak-anak kelas hanya diam tanpa berniat mengomentarri alas an wali kelas mereka tersebut.

"Hari ini aku mempunyai kejutan yang itimewa untuk kalian." Kakashi-_sensei_ adalah nama wali kelas mereka. Tangannya dilipat di dada dan pandangannya tertuju menyeluruh pada anak muridnya. "Kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Silahkan kau memperkenalkan dirimu, Haruno."

Gadis yang semula berada di belakang Kakshi-_sensei_ maju ke depan. Rambutnya panjang sepinggang berwarna mencolok. Merah muda. Sasuke mendengus melihat warna yang aneh dan jarang terlihat tersebut. Dicat kah?

Kedua mata gadis itu yang berwarna seindah giok menatap keyakinan penuh percaya diri dan berkilau. Bulu matanya lentik dengan hidung mancung yang kecil. Bibirnya merah ranum berisi, tingginya cukup semapai dengan berwarna kulit putih pucat namun tidak sepucat Sasuke bahkan Sai teman sekelas mereka yang seperti mayat hidup.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Mohon kerja samanya!" sembari _ojigi_ hormat, anak-anak kelas dibuat takjub olehnya pada pandangan pertama. Gadis yang cantik dan mempunyai suara yang sangat indah menyita hamper seluruh anak kelas.

Terkecuali Sasuke, dan Sasuke melihat sepintas Sakura menata menuju bangkunya dengan senyum yang membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri tetapi lain halnya dengan Naruto. Naruto sangat menyukai gadis yang berada di depan kelas tersebut. Inilah jatuh cinta pandangan pertama Naruto pada seorang Haruno Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsudzuku<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Holla!<strong>

**B**ertemu lagi denganku! Aku sudah janji akan _update_ fic-ku yang multichap dan itu sudah kutepati lhoooo! Yah, cukup lama juga aku tidak meng-_update_ fanfic ini. Soalnya tiba-tiba saja rasanya konsep yang kubuat waktu itu emnghilang begitu saja. Dan maaf cuma bisa satu _fic_ saolnya fic yang lainnya aku rasa jelek.

**B**agaimana menurut kalian chapter pembukaan ini?

**C**ukupkah? Oh, iya kalimat-kalimat dalam fic ini pasti tidak jauh berbeda dengan fic milik salah satu author juga soalnya sebagian aku jujur mengambilnya dikarenakan konsep kalimatku ternyata sama setelah aku baca ulang kembali.

**G**omen ne. bersedia mmeberi kritikan? Silahkan melalui review :)


End file.
